Talk:Dragunity Deck
my recomendation is future fusion with five headed dragon that's way better than inferno reckless that sometime 'reckless' because It can only be used if your opponent has at least a monster *if you opponent put a dark horus in his field it would be some disadvantages for you* Arvine - Leader of Blackwing Chariot 02:59, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I use Inferno Reckless Summon so i can get Red nova dragon on the field. I can use it two diffrent ways. I can normal summon Dragunity Dux and equip Dragunity Phalanx. When i special summon dragunity phalanx, i play inferno reckless summon to get two more dragunity Phalanx on the field. After that, i synch for Dragunity Vajrayana then equip it with dragunity phalanx, special phalanx again. I still have 3 phalanx on the field, and then synch for red dragon archfiend then i synch for Red Nova Dragon. Its a great combo, but i rather use Dragunity Arma Mystletainn, cause when i special summon Dragunity phalanx, i use inferno reckless summon, then get two more phalanx on the field, then sycnh for red dragon archfiend then red nova dragon. I dont use Five headed dragon with this deck. I use to think about it, but my deck wouldnt run the way i wanted. -MJGhost Okay I got it. For my combo I focus on sending a couple of phalanx, single aklys and 2 leyvatain and legionnaire could do nice a couple of trick because equiping aklys to legionnaire let you have the opportunities to destroy 1 monster and 1 other card / lv 5 synchros. I do admit that your combo is awesome because It's quite hard to special summon a monster that can defeat red nova. Arvine - Leader of Blackwing Chariot 16:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) This deck, on just a skim without going into detail/unknown monster effects, looks great. Your cards work in harmony together, having many mini-combos while working to a great goal. Now, all you have to do is pit yourself AGAINST this deck. Are there any weaknesses? Are there any key cards that an opponent will know to destroy immediately? Can you prevent that from happening, or can you work around it? Consider all the basic decktypes, and the more popular archetypes, and how they can they destroy this deck. Can a Beatdown overpower your monsters before they come out? Can you counter the brute force? Can a Swarm deck set itself up and counter before you're ready? How can you speed up your deck? Can a Lockdown negate your moves? Can you pull a fast one on them easily in 1 turn? Can a Burn Stall deck stay alive and burn away your life points? Can you prevent that from happening too fast? Can a Deck Destruction deck chip away at your deck and make you lose by deckout? How can you recover cards you need from the grave? Can a Banishment deck REMOVE THE CARDS FROM YOUR GRAVEYARD/DECK? Can you work around/using the Banished Zone? Do you have Imperial Iron Wall to prevent this? Can you protect that Continuous Trap while it's on the field? If you do the above and realize you need other cards, get the necesary cards and put them in your extra deck. Other cards that might need countering: Future Visions, Five-Headed Dragon, Skill Drain. Signed: GX deck designer. P.S. Please check it out and tell me what you think. 14:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) These are all things that can happen, and i do have a few cards side deck for certain situations. One easy way out for me is using Dragunity Legionnaire to blowup anything early, such as Ice barrier decks that can put me on lockdown. I run 3 MST for skill drain, and i'm not so worried about power monsters like 5 headed dragon, cause i can just play legionaire and be done with it, or i could synch for Dragunity Knight- Vaj. and equip aklys. when i tribute aklys, i can select one card on the field and blow it up, then attack with 3800. -MJGhost I just thought of another monster you might want to use. Prime Material Dragon. Effect Damage becomes LP gain, and discard to negate destruction. Since you work from the grave, PMD can help get cards there. 20:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Prime Material is actully not a bad idea, since i run Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon in this deck. i tend to stay away from tribute summons with this deck because i need to normal summon every turn to get anything done. I use to run a double summon, but it seemed to never have the right timing in my hand. If i could get a prime material dragon, i'll definetly consider running it. I'm pretty sure it actully comes out in the new dragons collide structure deck.